1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a washing device for parts of human body, which is to be used in a flush toilet (hereinafter, it will be merely called "a washing device").
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the aforesaid washing device has been appreciated on its utility value in a sanitary point of view and a great number of washing devices have been widely used.
In the conventional washing devices, it has been known that a single piston with two types of water spouting nozzles at the front end thereof is moved in two steps for selectively bringing one of said nozzles to an operative position for the anus- or bidet-washing.
For example, reference should be made to Japanese patent application, filed on Dec. 1, 1982 and laid-open to public inspection under Publication No. 102,031/1984, which discloses the aforesaid conventional washing device.
According to this prior art, two types of nozzles are detachably carried by a single piston, being adjacent to each other. As a result, if one of the nozzles is projected into its operative position, the other one is also projected together even when the latter is not in use. Therefore, it is inevitable that the nozzle not to be in use may be exposed to splashes of the soiled water coming from the nozzle in operation. This phenomenon is extremely undesirable in a sanitary point of view. This is because these nozzles must be always kept clean.
In addition, in the aforesaid conventional washing devices, for example, if a switch for the anus-washing is unintentionally turned "ON" at the time when the bidet-washing is effected, washing conditions greatly different from those for the anus-washing are provided erroneously. In this case, there has been a fear of a person who undergoes the aforesaid washing feeling unpleasant.
In order to compensate such inconveniences, it has been heretofore proposed to provide two independent nozzle carrying pistons, one for each mode of washing, and to provide two independent motors for driving the respective nozzle carrying pistons.
This solution, however, has drawbacks that the washing device becomes quite bulky, very expensive to manufacture, as well as complex in structure.